villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Blood Red Sandman
'The Blood Red Sandman '''is a the main protagonist and villain of the song of the same name by the Finnish band, Lordi. Biography Not much is known about the Blood Red Sandman other than that he was a demonic serial killer who seemed to target children and kill them in their sleep as he invaded their dreams. People who knew of his crimes called him "The Leather Apron" as well as "Smiling Jack". Music Video A music video for the song does not actually feature the character himself, but instead pays homage to the ''Evil Dead ''films. During the video, a trio of young people sort through old belongings in a shack, in a similar style to the one featured in ''The Evil Dead, at night. The door swings open, and they find a box containing the 'Would You Love a Monsterman?' doll and a tape, which starts to play when they plug it in. The male is throttled by an invisible force, (which is actually band member Kalma, who can only seen through the super 8 film camera the male drops). One of the females is also dragged into the closet to her doom, by the guitarist, Amen. The band then appears, and, magically chaining the second female to a rocking chair, continue to sing the song. Her friends appear again, as zombies (with the female looking somewhat similar the deadite Linda ), who join in singing the song. The band continues until the cassette player is unplugged by the second female's struggling foot. The band and zombies disappear. As she looks around, relieved, Mr. Lordi attacks her from behind (seen through the lens of the camera) just as the camera runs out of film. Trivia Originally, the song was title "Blood Red Santa", but Asko Kallonen from BMG Finland thought it was inappropriate for a Christmas hit and many people said they would ban it because it painted a violent image of Santa. So Mr. Lordi decided to change the title to "Blood Red Sandman" which he felt worked just as well with the song. Possible Identities There has been much speculation as to what the identity of the Blood Red Sandman is: * Some believe that he is Jack the Ripper, possibly due to him being referred to as "The Leather Apron and "Smiling Jack". * Others believe he may be Freddy Kruger due to the fact that he targeted children and killed them in the dreams, just as Freddy did. Although this could be debated give that the original title was "Blood Red Santa". However, had the original title been used, the song could have still been about Freddy Krueger, possibly as a way of referencing ''Wes Craven's New Nightmare, ''given that the character was compared to Santa Clause at one point in the film. * Despite the fact that the title was changed, some still believe that the song is about an evil Santa, most likely due to the lyrics, "...holy night, I will make you my own" possibly implying that the character kills during Christmas. * It can even be assumed the the Sandman is in fact the character of the lead singer, Mr. Lordi himself, given that he is the one who sign the song in the music video. However, there are no stories of Mr. Lordi committing any of the Sandman's acts in his legends, so one could assume he was simply just narrating the Sandman's life through song. Videos Category:Demon Category:Music Category:Serial Killers Category:Singing Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Mongers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Karma Houdini Category:Bogeymen Category:Dream Master Category:Horror Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Criminals Category:Nameless Villains Category:Titular Villains